


Gingerbread

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Effie no!Effie YES!





	Gingerbread

"Bet ya thirty gold I can fit all this gingerbread in my mouth." Effie said as she leaned forward on the counter towards her husband as he was writing a list of things that needed to get done for the holidays.

"Honey, you did that last year and we don't want to make Elise upset again right?" He asked as he looked up.

"Good point. Plus Xander and Camilla get scary when they're angry."

"Also that the gingerbread is for the gingerbread houses."

"Yeah, don't want to anger whoever is putting it together."


End file.
